


大吉

by siriuss12



Category: World Trigger (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:42:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29425470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siriuss12/pseuds/siriuss12
Summary: 6年前的老文了，某些设定可能和现在原作里的不同
Relationships: Izumi Kouhei/Yoneya Yousuke
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	大吉

**Author's Note:**

> 6年前的老文了，某些设定可能和现在原作里的不同

在一片枪林弹雨的震耳轰响和漫天尘雾中，出水公平在心中大喊：  
“到底哪里大吉了啊？！！”

他只有这一瞬时间可以分神，因为新一波攻击又到了。这里是近界，现在是trigger使用者间的战斗。被强大的敌人打散了队形而不得不孤军奋战的出水，正和与他几乎一模一样攻击方式的敌人交火。本来这是个能让被称为弹巴嘎的他兴奋到血脉喷张的情况，但前提是没和对手拥有如此悬殊的差距……  
“原来千佳酱变成射手就是这种感觉吗……”他苦笑着，将一批[毒蛇]从藏身的岩石两侧发射出去，好歹防住了对手同样想绕过来的变化弹，但巨石另一面已经被削掉一半厚度，恐怕坚持不了多一会了。  
初期的彼此试探已结束，trion量自不用说，能量块在空中碰撞时出水就能感觉到对手分配在每颗子弹上的平均力量比自己要强上很多，最初对方似乎想用威力惊人的轰炸压制他，穿上蓑衣虫也会被锁定，感觉无法用盾硬抗的出水只好用多一倍掺杂了爆裂弹的变化弹在对方炮火到达前直接拦截，这简直是出水有生以来最痛快也最恐惧的一次“烟火秀”，无数能量块在空中相撞爆炸，连昏暗的天空都炸得宛如烈日白昼，这片好像美国纪念碑谷地形上耸立的上百根岩石柱几乎全部被削平了顶端。  
混在密集的子弹网里朝对方所在之处偷袭的[毒蛇]和[猎犬]也被用同样的子弹湮灭了，看来在射击精度上彼此不相上下，那么，自己的优势，恐怕只剩下灵活这一点了。  
“柚宇小姐，柚宇小姐！”多亏柚宇小姐帮他选择了这片充满天然掩体的战场，否则自己可能早被干掉了，现在该是利用地形反击的时候了。  
“在。”身在十几公里之外隐藏的远征舰里的漂亮操作员精力十足地回答，但不知为何耳机的声音听起来有些失真，出水没空考虑这些，快速地说：“请给我精细的地形图！”  
对在陌生的国度作战的远征队来说，关键之一就是现场地形的掌握。刚才出水到达这片区域后，最先做的就是攀上最高的岩石，把整片地域的情景记录在trion体的视网膜上，然后传送回国近柚宇那里。  
不出半分钟，仅仅一秒所视的地形全景就通过电脑模拟成为3D影像精细的反映在他脑海里，这套系统当然是那位擅长陷阱的冬岛队长的杰作。  
攻击着他背后岩石的光弹还在持续轰鸣，出水简单确认了一下自己需要的情报，就张开双手，两个几十公尺见方的明亮立方体浮现在手掌下，同时他右脚蹬地，做出起跑的姿势，毕竟，他一向是个行动优先派。  
“试试看吧…！”出水舔了舔略微干燥的嘴唇轻笑道。  
他出乎意料地主动跑出藏身的岩石，却不是为了更换掩护，而是奔向几百米外一块下细上粗的较高岩石，并且边跑边向那块石头下部发射了好几枚美特拉。  
随着巨响，岩石晃动起来，出水又朝顶部补了一弹，上百吨的石头开始向他奔跑的方向倾倒下去，击中了斜前方另一块细瘦的岩石，在那之前，出水的炸裂弹已经到了第二块岩石底部，破坏了它的根基。  
巨大的岩柱如同多米诺骨牌依次倒下，完全倒地之前出水沿着岩石倾倒的方向从下面急速冲过。从天空俯视的话，这片区域已经被漫天的灰尘和石屑覆盖，这对射手和狙击手来说是最难施展的环境，对方的普通弹已经漫无目的，就算有诱导弹，出水也可以活用自己的灵活，借助岩石的躯体来抵挡。  
进展非常顺利，节省了大量trion，就来到了据对方藏身处不到两百米的地方。按理说这种近身战术并不是出水常用的，但他非常疑惑，像对方这样拥有压倒性战力的射手，理应处在空旷的制高点上，光靠狂轰滥炸就能完成进攻和防御，至少他就经常这么做，但眼前这个神秘的对手，宁愿通过雷达判断自己的位置，也要一直隐藏自己，出水直觉，获胜的关键一定就在这里。  
最后一根岩柱轰然落地，剩下的是一百米毫无遮掩的终点冲刺。“下面就要堵上A1射手的尊严了！”出水在心中喊道，上百个光点已经从岩石后面直冲过来，仿佛被他这个光源吸引的疾飞萤火虫。  
出水一手甩出变化弹，截击远处的光弹，一手张开盾，防范近处的流弹和爆炸的能量，同时双脚踏上岩石外壁，作为这块区域内最大的岩石好处就是有很多落脚点，凭着trion体强大的身体能力他只花了五六次纵跃就攀上一百多米的高度，当然过程并不顺利，爆炸一路紧咬着他，所经之处的岩壁表面都成了名副其实的蜂窝。出水让无数小行星和小型盾牌围绕着他，极快速地在岩壁上跳转腾挪，这是爱好接近战的三轮擅长的打法，但这一小段距离，天才出水也能仿效的很完美。  
最后到达顶部时，几枚威力最大的诱导弹也接踵而至，立刻爆开了他的落脚处，但出水早有准备，他的脚稳稳踏在[草蜢]上，瞬间被弹到高空中。  
攻击手使用的这种装置，说实话他并不熟，但现在需要的只是一刹那的高度，能把对手的真身尽收眼底的高度。  
“这是……什么啊……”  
空中，出水的瞳孔惊讶地快速缩小，在岩石后的正下方，首先看见的是个和那强大trion非常相配的至少两米以上的壮汉，让他想起多年前侵略战里某个很相像的子弹狂一族，但这个壮汉并不会豪爽的大笑或愤怒，根本是死人般面无表情，而环绕在他腰部位置有个直径一米的铁环，上面并排着一圈粗细不一的枪管。  
对于同样暴露在视野内的出水，壮汉却连头都没抬一下，反而是那一圈枪管像感觉到什么似的，一共转向了他的方向，出水立刻甩出两打[毒蛇]，然后切换到双防御模式。位于壮汉正前面最粗的枪管开始放出光芒，像在积蓄力量，其他枪管也射出变化弹，纷纷打落出水的攻击，只有两发到达了壮汉头顶，却被某道看不见的防线挡住了，似乎铁环延伸到使用者头上都有防护罩保护。  
这时，最粗的主炮的光芒达到刺眼的最亮，出水感到全身像被雷电击中前似的阵阵发麻，他本能地撤掉一层防御，重新调出[草蜢]，改变在空中所处的位置。  
几乎同时，枪管放出一道贯穿天际的光柱，简直比border的主炮还粗，直冲入云霄，更可怕的是光柱还持续了两三秒，并向下扫过，最终出水的右半边胳膊还是没能逃过光柱的覆盖范围。  
“呃…！”随着一条胳膊的灰飞烟灭，出水重重掉落到地面上，他没有一丝停顿地翻身爬起，冲到最近的石柱后面，心脏击鼓般狂跳个不停。  
那是……什么东西啊？！和他们以往接触的以冷武器为主的近界风格大相径庭，不仅是枪炮系，而且那种威力和防御，说是人形的坦克也不为过……但感觉并不是黑trigger，甚至可能连trigger都不能算…出水回想着壮汉呆滞的神情，主体恐怕是那一圈枪管才对——自主性trion兵器！人形只是trion的提供者而已。  
不管怎样……这绝不是他一个人能对付的对手，出水喜欢战斗，但不是死脑筋的执着狂，border的战斗理念也是以团队为主。还是先逃为上吧，是脱离战斗被传送回远征舰还是想法和太刀川先生会合呢？  
他敲敲耳机，刚才为了专心进攻暂时把通话功能关闭了，现在他需要了解全队的情况，但耳机里传来的却是嘈杂的噪音，这可是破天荒第一次。  
“喂？喂？柚宇小姐？！”出水紧张起来，杂音中间夹杂着断断续续的惊慌女声：“……征……舰……敌……呀——！”  
远征舰被攻击了？！  
出水的手心顿时冒出冷汗，耳机里的噪音已经尖锐到耳痛，他最后分辨到的声音是非常熟悉的A级1位攻击手的大喊：“……国近……坚持住……我马上……”然后所有声音戛然而止。  
汗水淌过脸侧，从下巴滴到地面。出水死死握住拳头，颤抖地小声说：“脱离战斗。”  
没有反应。  
敌人那边也意外的沉默中，现在四周死一般寂静，只有风刮过岩石间鸣笛似的呼啸。出水几乎能听到自己心脏的猛跳声。  
到底哪里大吉了啊……根本是前所未有的最糟状况。  
远征舰被毁了？还是被占领？总之通讯系统和脱离装置都失效了。若是现在trion体解除他肯定难逃一死……  
不，还不是考虑自己的时候，当务之急是尽快赶回舰艇，那些操作员姑娘们……出水不敢想象地使劲摇摇头，太刀川先生肯定在往回赶了，虽然分开前他面对的敌人也难缠得要死，但太刀川先生一向说到做到，要马上想办法去和他会合，想办法逃出那个变态兵器……  
等等！出水的身体一下绷住了，随着晃动好几条汗线划过脊背。  
信号消失前雷达上最后显示的太刀川先生的位置，距离自己只有几公里，回远征舰的话，这里是必经之路。  
而刚才那可怕的光柱…一直隐藏着身影……那个混蛋……不止是射手，还是狙击手吗！  
出水又猛然想起一些细节，之前最初的相互试探之后，敌人明显降低了子弹的威力到稍稍高于他的水平，他以为是打算打消耗战……其实是为了拖延吗？！  
“还真是……完全上当了啊……”出水狠狠咬牙，敌人的目的就是拖住他们然后伺机进攻远征舰。  
所以，他现在必须留在这里，反过来拖住对方，否则，包括太刀川先生在内的所有人都无法通过这道防线。不，拖住还不行，必须要打败他！  
但那就意味着……出水轻轻把手扶在腰间，好像那里有什么不存在的东西，他的手微微颤抖，但很快就止住了，他闭了闭眼睛，又使劲睁开。  
出水喜欢战斗，喜欢子弹从手中四散开，布满天空，又如流星般坠落的感觉，作为使用trigger的天才，他总是一帆风顺，在任何时候都能置于顶点，旁人看来，他就是这样无忧无虑地享受着战斗。  
但出水十分清楚，这并不是愉快的游戏，这是战争，他有士兵的责任和义务，他也有无论如何都要保护的东西。  
不惜拼上一切也要保护的东西……  
下定了决心的出水，金色的眼眸里好像布满无数小行星炯炯生光，他摊开所剩的那只手，一个金色的方块浮现在掌心间轻轻转动，然后他离开了藏身的石头。

敌人已经有一段时间毫无动作了，是在恢复刚才发射光柱的力量，还是瞄准了接近中的太刀川先生？不管怎样都要加快速度，出水比刚才更快的第二次攀登敌人藏身的巨大岩石，他顺利来到岩顶，走到边缘，从几百米的高度俯视岩石脚下的敌人，壮汉依旧一动不动，铁圈上的枪管则在他出现的时候就纷纷把枪口对准了这边。  
“来呀！混蛋！看我把你打成蜂窝！”他大笑着，手心的小方块刹那间增大到一米见方，又立刻分散成几百个小方块，流星雨一样砸向对手。同时他也仿佛坠落的陨石，从几近垂直的峭壁上直直向对手冲下去。  
对方的兵器所有枪管都喷射出火光，出水张开防护，在弹雨和爆炸的风暴中狂奔，已经分不清是谁的子弹了，周围全是轰响和闪光，盾很快失去了效用，出水的肩头、一条腿都被削掉，倾泻而出的黑色trion烟雾在身后和队服的长摆混在一起飘荡。  
接触到到地面时另一条腿也没了，出水靠着岩壁支撑身体，离对手只有三米距离，他把伤痕累累的手直直指向对方，大喊着射出了全部trion。  
最先接触能量的侧面几支枪管被破坏了，防护罩也出现了裂痕，但正中间的主炮已经充满力量，强大的光柱冲散了出水的能量块，并贯穿了他和身后的岩石。  
爆炸的余光和灰尘渐渐散去，出水破烂不堪的trion体靠坐在石壁上，到处都冒着黑烟，但他竟然还微微笑着，向俯视他的壮汉发话了：  
“……果然好厉害……真想看看你和我们的千佳酱谁的trion更多呢……”  
壮汉仍然一言不发，只有兵器的枪口开始垂下，对于失去双手、trion体差一步就会消失的出水，兵器已经自动判定他不具有威胁了，果然，从脚开始，trion体慢慢退去，如果脱离装置还有效的话，这时出水的肉体就会被传送回远征舰，但此刻只露出了私服的鞋和裤子。壮汉默默看着他的trion体退到将近腰部，这时，出水的微笑里加入了恶作剧般坏笑的成分，一边的嘴角轻轻挑起：  
“开玩笑呢~我可不想让可爱的女孩子碰上你这种混蛋……”  
话音未落，一道光束从他胸口射出，敌人兵器的枪管根本来不及反应，但防护罩还在，然而飞行的[毒蛇]紧贴着地面，直接从铁环下钻入了壮汉脚下，然后猛然向上！  
这颗变化弹是出水假装射出全部trion之后发射的，沿着岩石外壁飞到岩石的另一面，在敌人的光柱射穿了岩石后，又顺着那个洞穿过岩石到达他的后背，而这时离变化弹穿出身体的那个位置脱离trion体，只有一点点距离。  
名副其实的千钧一发，如果计算有丝毫错误，被贯穿的就是出水的肉体。  
出水没有去确认壮汉的情况，但他听到了爆炸声和trion体解除的声音，多么厉害的trion兵，被切断了供给装置也会败北，而那个兵器的供给就是使用者。现在……新的战斗才真正开始……  
恢复肉身的出水躺在地上，把手伸向腰间，那里有一把迷你手枪，是远征队员以防万一的最后武器。  
出水杀过人形近界民，但都是trion体的状态用光弹干的，用肉身，用手枪，感觉恐怕会更加不舒服。握住枪柄时，他脑中迅速的闪过一个身影。  
不行，现在不是犹豫的时候，战争中不是你死就是我亡！出水狠下心，一手抽枪，一手撑地想爬起来，却惊恐地发现自己的身体无法动弹。  
一半trion体一半肉身状态时受到攻击的事他只听说过，有些会没事，可有些会对肉身产生影响，刚才贯穿胸口的变化弹，果然还是伤害了他的身体，现在他就像刚被雷击中一样全身麻痹。  
不会吧！这下可糟了……出水抽搐着挣扎，仿佛听到紧贴耳边的地面传来接近的脚步声。至、至少要把枪抽出来，就在他这么想时，已经晚了，一记重击狠狠抵达腹部，让他飞出去将近两米。  
“唔！！”刚从完全无痛的trion体状态出来，简直像从冰水进入沸水一样，疼痛好像放大了几十倍，但出水还是强忍着剧痛和恶心，把枪抽了出来，举到一半的手却被一双大脚狠狠踩到地上。  
“啊——！”手部似乎传出了碎裂的声音，和出水的惨叫混在一起，他圆睁的眼睛看到壮汉弯下腰，一手掐住他的喉咙把他高高举起，一手把他手中的枪抽出，扔到一边。  
“你……原来……不是个僵尸……啊……”出水嘴上仍然不肯服输，可喉咙上逐渐加重的力度让他再也说不出话来。  
疼痛之间，他忍不住今天第三次在心里呼喊：“这到底哪里大吉了啊？！”

远征前一星期，出水和大学的朋友到隔壁城市游玩，很巧合的在某条街道上偶遇了迅先生。  
邀请他们吃了炸仙贝后，实力派精英露出一贯的神秘微笑，向他们推荐了这条路尽头的神社。  
“那里的求签可是超级准呢。”  
一起的女生们马上露出好奇的样子，出水本来对这种事不太感兴趣，但推荐人的特殊身份实在吊起了他一点胃口，拥有预知能力的人说准，说不定真的准呢。  
于是他们去了那座神社，每个人都求了签，出水是唯一一个抽到“大吉”的。  
带着源自这好预兆的愉快心情，出水登上了远征舰。

什么啊……果然应该听太刀川先生的……对迅先生的话打折扣信呢……  
出水的头脑已经因为缺氧一片混沌，好在连面对死亡的恐惧都不那么强烈了。  
我……就要死了吗……啊开始走马灯了呢……父母的脸，同学的脸，队友的脸，还有……那个人……最重要的人……  
好想……再见见那笨蛋的脸……啊……  
出水在心里默默念着人生中的最后一句话，正打算闭上眼睛……这时，“咔嚓”！  
模糊的视野内好像有鲜红的东西，出水原以为自己的脖子被扭断了，但好半天过去，疼痛却反而减轻了。  
随着脖子上力道的放松，他的视野渐渐清晰起来，壮汉还举着他，但此时却低头看着自己的胸口，在那里，有个银色的尖尖的东西。  
出水混乱的头脑还在慢慢思考那是什么……好像有红色的液体从尖端上滴下去…是血么？是被……刺穿了？尖锐的……什么……枪头？  
枪？！  
这时壮汉的手又松了不少，出水终于如梦初醒般睁大双眼。  
跨过壮汉的头，他看到一个熟悉得不能再熟悉的身影站在壮汉身后，双手紧握着长枪，枪尖深深穿过壮汉的胸膛，而那人的表情，是出水从未见过的扭曲的狂怒。  
壮汉忽然松开了抓着出水的手，反应慢半拍似的用双手握住胸口伸出的枪尖，仿佛不敢相信。  
出水摔到地上，捂着胸口不停咳嗽。他听到壮汉身后一个声音大吼道：  
“离！我！的！弹！巴！嘎！远！点！！！”  
接着壮汉的双脚离开了地面，他被枪挑起后甩向旁边，硕大的身体带着飞溅的大片血花脱离了枪尖，像块破抹布飞出去，沉重地落到地上。  
出水感到一股难以言喻的恶心，终于吐了出来，然后他听到枪落在地上的声音，急促冲过来的脚步声，有人扶住他的双肩，胡乱摇动着。  
“喂！弹巴嘎！没事吧？！出水！振作点！喂！出水公平！公平！”  
“咳咳……”出水直接把头抵在对方肩上，又咳出两口血，鲜红的液体顺着背心队服慢慢淌下，染红了曾被出水嘲笑孩子气的胸章。  
“………好吵……”出水终于感觉喘气通畅了些，虚弱地说。  
扶着肩膀的手和抵着的肩膀仿佛松了很大一口气似的放松下去，几秒后，手慢慢从出水肩膀转移到后面，缓缓捋着他的背。  
感觉着那熟悉又陌生的触感，出水的眼睛微微湿润了。  
得救了……我得救了啊……还是被枪巴嘎，被米屋阳介救了啊……  
因为米屋的出现产生的惊喜和悸动，渐渐代替死里逃生的余悸填满了出水尚有些混乱的头脑。很有依靠感的肩头和臂弯，让他几乎想就这么舒服地昏过去  
但他不愿意表现出柔弱的一面，尤其在这个人面前。  
“我没事……”他清清嗓子，小声说，还是没有抬起头来，“只是……让我歇一会……”  
“嗯。”耳边传来轻轻的回应，米屋没有更多的询问或是安慰，就这么保持着半抱的姿势。平时看起来大大咧咧，却意外的在这种地方特别善解人意，这是米屋能获得无论前辈还是后辈所有人喜爱的原因，这份温柔，也是出水非常喜欢的地方。  
他闭上眼，体味着这短暂的前所未有的幸福，米屋则确认着耳机里的内容，这些都是出水后来听他说的：随着A级队伍的增多和远征规模的扩大，现在远征每次都会出动6支队，3支一组前往不同的目的惑星。作为A5的三轮队本来和出水他们编在不同的组别，旅程中途时，一颗乱星意外来到他们的行进路线上，和本部取得联系临时改变预定行程后，他们降落到了这颗乱星上。等完成探索任务，他们惊讶发现这颗乱星居然行进到了出水他们那组的目标星球附近，于是决定直接前往那里和另一只队伍会合，却没想到正赶上如此危机的时刻。  
乱星的轨道没有任何规律可言，从概率上说，这种事简直只能用奇迹来形容。  
“……敌人已经打退，大家都没事，舰艇受损，不过有我们的舰应该能修好吧……”过了一会，米屋轻声报告了现在的情况，出水点点头，终于抬起头，面对那张半个月不见的脸庞。米屋黑曜石般漆黑的眸子里有些关切，有些担心，还有些说不清道不明的成分，只是没有他最常见的笑意。  
“我们回去吧。”出水的心颤了颤，强迫自己咧开微笑说。  
“好。”米屋终于也露出了标志性的笑容，把出水背在身上，过程中，他的头几乎无法察觉地朝敌人尸体的方向摇动了一下。  
但出水还是感觉到了，其实从刚才米屋眼神里那奇怪的成分，他就已经懂了。  
出水的心情又低落了下去。  
之前他还想这算不算是大吉，奇迹般保住性命，还和最想见的人相见了。但那天抽到的签，大吉下面写的是“心想事成”。  
这可不是我希望的，出水伤心的靠在米屋背上，是我最不想发生的，最不希望这个人遭遇到的事。  
变得和我一样……

出水公平第一次杀人是在17岁生日前的一个月。  
这个说法并不准确，首先那不是人而是“人形近界民“，可外观上两者确实看不出任何区别。  
再者杀害并不是故意的，和抵抗侵略不同，远征的主要目的还是trigger的获取，可能border高层也不希望尚未成年的孩子过早背负杀戮的重担，本部长也好，大家都不断跟他们强调，只要敌人解除trion体，就不用再追击了。  
但世事难料，本来已被打败的敌人，居然召唤了大量trion兵，那时的情况非常混乱，出水的子弹就无意中击中了一个普通肉身的近界民。  
当时并没什么特别的感觉，出水也告诉自己那不并是“人类”，这是战争是毫无办法的事情，但亲手夺取生命的罪业就像慢性毒素，随着时间流逝缓慢地散发了出来。  
回到这边的世界后整整一周梦里都反复出现子弹穿透敌人胸口的场景，出水才发觉自己可能比想象的更加敏感。在理性上他能明白杀人的不可抗拒性，明白自己没有错，可感性上，他总觉得有什么奇妙的不适感积压在心头。  
在精神压力不能独自承受时，人类需要倾诉的发泄口，可出水的问题就在这里，他不知道该去跟谁说，跟父母说我杀了人？别开玩笑了……同学？那些只烦恼着考试恋爱升学的孩子们，出水越来越感觉和他们处在两个世界……其他队友？这是让出水最为不适的地方，那天意外杀人的还有太刀川先生和风间先生，和自己的流弹不同，他们甚至亲手把利刃捅进了近界民的身体，但他们之后什么都没说过。至于操作员的女孩子，柚宇小姐得知他们的行为后，曾有一瞬的眼神让出水难以忘记，但她马上斩钉截铁地说“我们不要再提这件事了”，于是杀人的话题成了禁句。归程途中柚宇小姐还显得有些忧伤，可回来两天后再看见她时，她已经笑容满面的和朋友们沉浸在游戏中了。  
也许女性的承受力确实比男人强大，但出水不明白，为什么没人表现出一点在意这件事的样子呢？难道大家都接受了吗？难道大家都不在乎吗？确实太刀川先生是个脑子里只有战斗的一根筋，风间先生也有些过于冷静的冷血感，可是杀人……对他们来说是正常的吗？自己才是异常的吗！  
出水已经分不清谁对谁错了。他原以为自己是个直来直去不会纠结细枝末节的人，可越强迫自己不去想这些复杂的事情，头脑就越是想个不停。

正午的天台，出水愣愣看着湛蓝的天空，筷子却一下都没动过，他觉得这团乱麻在身体里越缠越多，就快透不过气了……  
“喂，弹巴嘎，怎么了，一直发呆？”  
出水怔了一下，扭头看到米屋正用那双黑得透亮的眼睛盯着自己。  
“……啊，没事，我这就吃……”出水强颜欢笑，把筷子伸向最喜欢的炸虾，却在接触前顿住了。  
米屋……我可以跟米屋说吗？  
这个人该算什么呢？最要好的死党，既是同学也是border队员，他可以正确地理解这件事吧……他又不是远征队员，再找不到比他更适合的倾诉者了……  
出水张了张嘴，终于还是欲言又止，不知为什么，自己的双手沾上鲜血这件事他不太希望米屋知道。  
这时一个声音突然响起：“……远征的时候发生什么了吗？”  
出水吓了一跳，瞪大眼看着咧嘴笑着的米屋，他的眼睛像黑洞一样琢磨不透，“弹巴嘎，从远征回来后就怪怪的呢。”  
已经被察觉了么……“没什么啦……”出水尽量保持着微笑的表情，“只是我……”他想用轻描淡写的语气一带而过，声音却无法摆脱一丝颤抖，“……杀了人形近界民……”  
米屋的笑脸慢慢恢复成正常表情，然后很平常地嘟了嘟嘴：“哦。”  
“………………”  
“…………”  
两分钟的沉默后，出水的额上浮出了一道青筋。  
这就没了吗？！！！找笨蛋相谈的我也真是个笨蛋啊！！  
说来这家伙根本和太刀川先生属于一类，能马上痛痛快快接受杀人的事实吧！肯定也认为我是小题大作吧？！  
出水憋了多日无处发泄的苦闷都化为怒气，他很想揍米屋几拳，把一切都大喊大叫出来，可有什么用呢……这和米屋没关系……都是自己……  
出水撇过头，不想让米屋看到紧咬嘴唇涨红了脸的样子。  
忽然一只手伸来将他的脸掰回来，出水惊讶的看着和自己面对面的米屋，他还是那副事不关已似的平静表情，说：“那又怎样呢？弹巴嘎有什么不同了吗？”  
出水完全愣住了，他忽然明白了，自己想要跟别人说的，想要从别人那听到的，并不是“杀人”这件人类存在至今还没谁想通的事。原本人类就是自私自利的动物，他真正想知道的，只是“杀了人”对自己的影响而已。  
跨越了人和人之间名为人性的警戒线，任意夺取了生命的我……已经改变了的我……  
……和你们不一样的我……你们还愿意接受吗？  
出水半张着嘴，不知道自己看着米屋的眼神就像溺水的求救者。  
米屋仍然很平静地看着他，然后，突然，把手伸向了下面的饭盒……  
“诶…？！”出水目瞪口呆看着他把所有炸虾拿起来全部塞进嘴里，腮帮鼓鼓的好像仓鼠，过了好几秒才反应过来发生了什么。  
“…你在干什么啊？！！”出水窜起来一脚撂倒他，骑在他身上掰着他的嘴，“这可是我……还给我！全部还给我！”  
“呜呜呜，弹巴嘎真是的，只不过是哪里都能买到的炸虾吧唔唔唔，为这种鸡毛蒜皮的小事吵吵嚷嚷……”米屋口齿不清地嚼着，等好不容易都咽下去，才得意地坏笑起来，“弹巴嘎果然是弹巴嘎啊，这不是完全没变吗？”  
出水的动作暂停了，他愤怒的表情一下变成了呆呆的恍然，接着慢慢柔和下来，仿佛要哭出来一般，最后却笑了出来。  
“哈……”  
米屋还是嘟着嘴，好像不明白他的表情为什么那么丰富似的。看着那张有点傻傻的脸，出水感觉这几天的负担顿时都烟消云散了般，一身轻快，瞬间的放松让一些平时他打死也不会说的话也溜出了嘴。  
“……那么……还能做朋友吧……我们……”  
“说什么呢~”米屋的嘴角咧起来，像平常那样笑着，伸手揉了揉暗金色的头发，“弹巴嘎是是我最好的朋友，一直都是，以后也一直都是。”  
出水低着头，刘海遮住脸庞看不清表情的轻笑了两下，然后甩开脑袋上的手：“喂~那炸虾可是商店街的高级品，全部赔给我哦！”  
“不好！……钱够不够啊……”  
“活该。”  
看来是没问题了。出水享受着和最好的朋友的打闹，心里想道。已经没什么好担心的了，因为，无论发生什么，至少有个人会一直陪在他身边，一直一直。  
而他当时没有察觉的，就是从那刻起，对米屋的感情开始偏离了友情的道路……

出水睁开眼，感觉似乎做了很长的梦，已经睡了超过12小时吧，他从地铺上爬起来，走出帐篷外。他的一只手骨裂，幸运的是内脏没有什么大损伤，已经能来回走动。  
临时营地里是一片紧张又祥和的气氛，不远处是并排的两艘远征舰，他们被打坏的那艘已经决定舍弃，冬岛先生连夜把还能用的零件拆下来改装到另一艘上以保证能把他们所有人载回家，累出了两个大大的黑眼圈，真木小姐一直劝他去休息，旁观的太刀川先生就插嘴说这样冬岛先生正好回去全程都睡死不会因为晕船痛苦了，被帮忙打下手的月见小姐狠狠训斥了。  
营地边三上小姐在发放食物，出水并不想吃，但还是领了一份，提着继续往外走。  
那边聚集着不少人，似乎是胳膊受伤的当真先生要求奈良坂喂他饭吃，导致狙击手No.2难得的整个失控暴走，宣称要彻底废了那条胳膊，古寺正使劲勒住他的双臂阻止。  
出水绕过他们转到另一边，又走了一会，终于在岩石的阴影下找到了那套着发箍的脑袋。  
米屋半抱着腿，漆黑的眼睛半张着盯着远远的地面，直到出水走到跟前才发觉。  
“啊，好点了吗？”抬起头时米屋又像平常那样笑了起来，但笑容间隐含的是出水曾经十分熟悉的东西。  
“嗯，好多了，给。”他把食物递过去，米屋什么也没说，还像往常一样首先拿出饮料，拆下吸管，往盒盖上的小孔插去，但是……  
啪，轻轻的响声，吸管偏移了分毫扎在旁边的纸面上。  
米屋顿了一下，还是什么都没说，再次扎下去，但又扎偏了，出水从眼角瞥到那双手在微微颤抖着，不过他的头没有动，装作没看见的样子。  
第三次米屋才终于把吸管插了进去，头稍稍偏向另一边慢慢喝着。  
作为border第一的使枪者，手这样失去准头是不可置信的，出水感到一阵心疼，仿佛看到了几年前的自己。  
为什么我会这么笨呢……为什么会认为和太刀川先生同属一种类型的战斗狂，总是嘻嘻哈哈乐观开朗的枪巴嘎，能轻易接受杀人的事实呢！  
他们不是冷血的杀手，只是一群普通的、甚至没有成年的孩子，被卷入这命运的洪流，不得不为了保护自己和重要的人战斗。  
就算太刀川先生也好，风间先生也好，也绝不是无动于衷，肯定也思考过吧，因为剥夺了生命而痛苦、烦恼、悲伤，作为一个有人性的人类……最后振作起来。这里的每个人都一样，哪怕近界民也一样，拥有的并非冷漠，而是坚强。  
我们都一样，所以如果你无法独自承受，就让我来帮助你吧！这就是为什么我们要作为一个组织，作为border存在。  
“喂，枪巴嘎！”  
米屋疑惑地转过头，出水一把抢过他手里的饮料，咬住吸管，干杯似的一饮而尽。  
“呃……出水？”米屋更加困惑地看着他。  
出水一抹嘴，反瞪着他：“怎样？不生气吗？”  
米屋有点吓到了似的：“为、为什么要生气…不如说出水是伤员，更应该喝…但你想喝的话应该早点说……”  
“哈哈哈哈。”出水用开心的大笑打断了他，米屋一副这家伙是不是脑袋被打傻了的样子。“枪巴嘎果然是枪巴嘎啊！”出水边笑边伸手摘了米屋的发箍，使劲揉乱了黑色的头发。“喂！”持续不明所以的米屋终于露出气恼和哭笑不得混合的表情。  
“哈哈、哈……”出水终于笑够了，一手把米屋的脸转到和自己面对面，一手把对方额前一根滑落的刘海拨开，认真地说：“…你头发放下来这样子，才算变了呢。”  
金色的眼睛对着全黑的眼睛，两人目不转睛对视了十几秒，米屋吃惊的表情终于化成了一个放松的笑容，他接过出水手里的发箍，把头发箍好，然后深深地呼出一口气，仰倒在地上，躺成大字型。  
“真是太好了，”他望着天空欣慰笑着，“我救了弹巴嘎一命。”  
出水温柔地看着他：“嗯，谢谢你。”

舒服的风轻轻吹拂着，两人一同望着和他们的世界相同又不同的天空。忽然出水开口：“枪巴嘎。”  
“嗯？”  
“你那时好像大喊了离‘我的’弹巴嘎远点吧？”  
“诶？！”米屋一下坐了起来，“我、我有吗？！”  
“有的。”  
“诶？诶？那个…！我…！”  
看着向来吊儿郎当游刃有余的米屋难得的满面通红慌慌张张，出水忍俊不禁。  
什么啊，原来才意识到自己的感情吗……真是个大笨蛋呢，不过喜欢上笨蛋的我也是个笨蛋吧。  
“太好了，原来不是单相思。”出水边说边展开无比灿烂的笑容朝看呆的米屋凑了过去，这时他心里想的是：

还真是，“心想事成”的大吉呢。

完

后续小番外

“太好了，原来不是单相思。”出水边说边展开无比灿烂的笑容朝看呆的米屋凑了过去，柔软的唇浅尝辄止的轻轻相触了几秒。  
分开后对方近乎痴呆的表情让出水忍不住喷笑出来：“噗！枪巴嘎吃惊的样子太好玩了哈哈……”可没等他笑两声，对面的脸突然猛贴过来，把他的唇再次堵住。  
“唔！”出水吃惊的睁圆眼睛，就着这声一个软滑的东西居然冲入他的口腔，米屋的舌头激烈地攻城略地，将氧气和理智都纷卷而去。  
“唔…等……”出水慌张的想移开嘴巴，可米屋马上使劲按住他的头，推搡之间更是把出水推倒在地，整个人压了上去。  
头脑一片混乱的出水因为缺氧更加混乱，只剩下手推在米屋胸口的触感、接触的皮肤散发的滚烫温度还有米屋一条腿伸到他两腿间摩擦的感觉分外清晰……让他的体温也骤然上升。  
好难受……却也好舒服……可是好羞耻……出水的眼神逐渐迷离，也不知道自己是希望推开米屋还是不希望，只在恍惚间做着象征性的挣扎……“唔……不行……这里……唔…唔唔………三轮！”  
米屋愣住了，猛地撤开吻，纳闷的眨眨眼睛：“这关秀次什么事？”  
“那个……三轮……不……”出水嘴角挂着涎液，大口喘着气，脸红的要滴出血一般，视线游移在米屋身后。  
米屋扭头，就看到负责警戒的三轮站在不远处一块大石头上，正一脸三观尽毁的震惊表情。  
三个人动作暂停着，暂停着，近界的小风卷着一片叶子飘过……  
出水最先反应过来一把推开米屋，低着更加通红的面孔，头脑飞转地考虑敷衍借口，谁知一股巨大的力量却把他重新拉回怀抱。  
“哟！秀次！”米屋的脸开心得好像放了颗大大的礼花，用满满的炫耀口气大喊道：“看啊！我有超级可爱的恋人了！”


End file.
